Vaietut
by Weruca
Summary: He olivat molemmat kuin nuoralla tanssijoita. He molemmat tiesivät sen kuinka paljon enemmän Amycus olisi halunnut olla Alectolle ja Amycus tiesi Alecton tietävän. One-Shot, Amycus/Alecto


**Kirjoittanut: **Weruca

**Betannut: **Tuike + Jillian

**Wordcount:** 1486

**Varoitukset: **Viitteitä insestiin.

**A/N: **Kirjoitettu Celepornin haasteen perusteella. Toiveena oli saada luettavaksi Amycus/Alectoa suhteen kauniimman osapuolen näkökulmasta.

* * *

**VAIETUT**

"_She bears up under everything, believes the best in all._

_There's no limit to her hope and never will she fall._

_Love never fails."_

- Raamattu, 1. Kor. 13

Alecto istui käpertyneenä nojatuoliin. Hämärässä huoneessa ainoana valonlähteenä oli takassa hiljalleen palava tuli. Hän pyöritteli kädessään viinilasia ja tuijotti sen sisällä liikkuvaa tummaa nestettä melkein transsissa. Alecto ei ollut koskaan pitänyt pimeästä. Hitaasti nainen nosti lasin huulilleen, joi pienen siemauksen. Juoman maku oli karvas, kitkerä ja tunkkainen. Alecto irvisti happamasti juomalleen, mutta otti silti toisenkin kulauksen. Tämän oli tarkoitus auttaa häntä nukkumaan.

Talo oli aivan liian hiljainen nyt kun Amycus oli muualla. Alecto ei ollut varma siitä, oliko hänen veljensä toimittamassa omia asioitaan vai juoksiko tämä Voldemortin käskystä. Hän olisi tahtonut ajatella, että Amycus ei ollut tullut illaksi kotiin juuri sen takia, että oli saanut määräyksen ylemmältä taholta. Alecto kuitenkin tiesi, että oli enemmän kuin mahdollista, että Amycuksen liiketuttavat tahtoivat tavata mieluummin auringonlaskun jälkeen. Hän ummisti silmänsä, kyseessä ei todellakaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta.

Joskus Amycus otti Alecton mukaansa, mutta ne olivat yleensä ensimmäisiä kertoja, kun mies tapasi uusia asiakkaita. Alecton oli helppo vakuutta ihmiset käyttämään juuri heidän palvelujaan, vaikka ei useimpia tarvinnut vakuuttaa. Yleensä mitä kielletympää tavaraa asiakas tahtoi, sitä epätoivoisemmin tämä oli valmis hyväksymään minkä tahansa tarjouksen. Taikaministeriö oli tiukentanut valvontaansa ja siksi yhä enemmän ja enemmän salakuljettajia jäi kiinni. Alecto naurahti hiljaa ennen kuin joi jälleen. Se oli vain hyväksi heille, mutta kyllä hän oli muutamaan kertaan pelännyt, että hekin kärähtäisivät pian.

Sitä ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan tapahtunut, mikä ei toisaalta ihmetyttänyt Alectoa laisinkaan. Amycus oli ilmiömäinen manipuloimaan, valehtelemaan ja pyörittämään ihmisiä aivan oman tahtonsa mukaan. Luultavasti puolet Ministeriön työntekijöistä tiesivät siitä, että Carrowsit toimittaisivat tarpeen vaatiessa mitä tahansa heille, mutta ei kukaan oikeastaan pystynyt todistamaan sitä paljastamatta samalla itseään. Alecto hymähti. He olivat liian hyödyllisiä riittävän vaikutusvaltaisille ihmisille, eikä se tosiasia ollut muuttumassa.

Alecto joi lasista viimeisetkin pisarat ja laski sen sitten huokaisten maahan. Juomasta ei ollut enää mitään hyötyä. Hänen pitäisi varmaankin taas muuttaa sitä suhdetta, jossa hän laimensi elävien kuolleiden juomaa viiniin. Hänen kehonsa turtui liemeen vuosi vuodelta nopeammin ja sen sivuvaikutukset toivat mukanaan niin helvetillistä päänsärkyä, että Alecto oli monesti ajatellut jättävänsä juoman käytön vain siksi. Mutta siinä vaiheessa kun hän oli maannut tunteja hereillä sängyssään, hän muutti aina mieltään. Hän ei vain kyennyt nukkumaan yksin.

Yleensä Alecto vain suuntasi lähimpään kapakkaan siinä vaiheessa kun Amycus ilmoitti lähtevänsä koko yöksi johonkin, eikä Alectolla koskaan ollut ongelmia saada itselleen seuraa. Mutta oli öitä, jolloin Amycus ei ollut ilmoittanut viipyvänsä ja niitä iltoja, kun Alecto ei millään vain jaksanut lähteä. Silloin kun heillä ei ollut vieraita, Alecto normaalisti nukkui samassa sängyssä Amycuksen kanssa. Talo oli aivan liian iso pelkästään heille kahdelle ja he olivat aina tottuneet olemaan toistensa seurassa. Ehkä tapa oli vain jäänyt hänelle niistä öistä, kun hän oli pienenä juossut Amycuksen huoneeseen turvaan talon käytävillä kaikuvia vihaisia huutoja. Alecto kiinnitti katseensa takkaan ja sen hiipuvaan liekkiin miettien kuinka pitkälle hän voisi syyttää tästä kaikesta heidän isäänsä. Amycus ja Alecto olivat vielä muutama vuosi sitten joutuneet maksamaan isänsä "kumppaneille" tämän velkoja, sillä tietyn tyyppisten velhojen mielestä kuolema ei ollut mikään syy jättää maksamatta. He olivat joutuneet näkemään paljon vaivaa saadakseen asiat edes jonkinlaiseen järjestykseen, ja Alecton oli pakko myöntää, että onnetar ei vieläkään hymyillyt heille. Hän kääriytyi sylissään olleeseen vilttiin ja nojasi selkänsä suuren nojatuolin käsinojaan lepuuttaessaan samalla päätään tuolin selkänojalla. Kuinkakohan pitkään Amycuksella vielä menisi?

Alecto vihasi odottamista, varsinkin öisin. Silloin hetket tuntuivat venyvän aivan äärettömän pitkäksi, kun jossain vaiheessa väsymys söi niin pahasti, että ei jaksanut keskittyä yhtään mihinkään. Tuuli ulvoi huoneen ikkunoiden takana ja hän hätkähti samalla kun puun oksat iskivät siihen. Mikä pahinta, hänestä tuli öisin vainoharhainen. Hän kuuli aina tuulessa raivottaren valitusta, viileä veto lattian rajassa oli merkki ankeuttajan lähestymisestä ja jokaisessa varjossa väijyi vampyyri. Varsinkin ollessaan nuorempi Alecto oli ollut täysin pimeänpelkonsa armoilla. Amycus oli monesti tehnyt varsin selväksi muille, että ei kuuntelisi laisinkaan nälvimistä siskonsa heikkoudesta, mutta Lucius oli silti monesti pilkannut Alectoa tästä. Mies oli ihmetellyt sitä miten ihmeessä puhdasverinen noita, joka on koko elämänsä ajan ollut kaiken yliluonnollisen ja maagisen ympäröivä, kykeni pelkäämään niin paljon jotain, miltä osasi puolustautua täydellisesti.

Hetken aikaa Alecto leikitteli mielessään sillä ajatuksella, että olisi ottanut yhteyttä Malfoyden kartanolle ja pyytänyt Luciusta käymään. Mies olisi voinut luultavasti jopa suostua tulemaan paikalle, mutta Narcissa olisi tuskin pitänyt siitä, että Lucius lähtisi keskellä yötä pitämään seuraa Alectolle. Siitä lähtien kun Narcissa oli mennyt naimisiin Luciuksen kanssa, tämä oli ollut entistäkin mustasukkaisempi. Jostain syystä Narcissa ei millään tuntunut uskovan sitä, että Lucius oli yksi niistä harvoista miehistä joiden sänkyyn Alectolla ei edes ollut mitään intoa päästä. Hän käänsi katseensa takanreunuksella olevaan kelloon, se oli kaksikymmentä vaille neljä. Kyllä Amycus varmasti pian palaisi.

Juuri kun Alecto oli saanut ajatuksensa loppuun, hän kuuli askelia käytävältä. Amycus tuntui liikkuvan hieman hitaammin kuin normaalisti. Alecto veti syvään henkeä ja huokaisi. Se tarkoitti sitä, että Amycus oli juonut. Kirjaston ovi aukesi ja käytävältä pääsi sisään valoa. Amycuksen askeleen lähenivät ja pian mies laski kätensä Alecton pään päälle ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan.

"Olen pahoillani, että minulla kesti näin pitkään," Amycus sanoi hiljaa ja Alecto taivutti päätään taaemmaksi nähdäkseen veljensä kasvoihin. "Vastassani oli vähän kovempia neuvottelijoita kuin normaalisti."

"Minä olinkin juuri menossa nukkumaan," Alecto sanoi samalla kun nousi tuolista ja hymyili veljelleen pehmeästi. Amycus hymähti, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Kyllä Alecto tiesi Amycuksen tietävän, että hän oli valvonut odottaen, mutta jostain syystä hän sanoisi saman asian aina uudelleen, kun Amycus tulisi yömyöhään kotiin.

He kävelivät makuuhuoneeseen ja Alecto tunsi veljensä katseen selässään. Hän oli miettinyt usein sitä kuinka he tuntuivat näyttelevän tietyn käsikirjoituksen mukaan vaikka he molemmat tiesivät, että kumpikaan ei luultavasti todellisuudessa edes enää olisi jaksanut noudattaa sitä. He olivat välillä toisiaan kohtaan aivan äärettömän muodollisia: joka kerta kun Alecto vaihtoi paitansa, Amycus kääntäisi katseensa toiseen suuntaan, vaikka molemmat tiesivät, että Alectoa ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa se, näkisikö hänen veljensä hänet alusvaatteisillaan vai ei. Mutta ehkäpä Amycus käänsi katseensa enemmän itsensä takia kuin Alecton.

Alecto makasi kyljellään lämpimän peiton alla tuijottaen veljensä rintakehää. Hän tunsi kuinka Amycus silitti hänen hiuksiaan ja hetkeksi Alecto nosti katseensa tämän silmiin. Hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt pitämään katsekontaktia yllä pitkään, sillä tietyllä tavalla hän pelkäsi enemmän kuin mitään muuta sitä, mitä näki veljensä silmissä. Ei Alecto pelännyt Amycusta, sillä hän rakasti veljeään enemmän kuin mitään muuta, mutta se kuinka paljon rakkautta ja halua Amycuksen katseessa oli, sai Alecton kavahtamaan. Hänestä tuntui vaikealta todella kohdata niin raakaa ja aitoa tunnetta, hänen oli hankala käsitellä sitä kuinka avoimena hänen veljensä sydän oli hänen silmiensä edessä.

He olivat molemmat kuin nuoralla tanssijoita. He molemmat tiesivät sen kuinka paljon enemmän Amycus olisi halunnut olla Alectolle ja Amycus tiesi Alecton tietävän. Mutta he välttelivät aihetta ja turvautuivat tyhjiin, muodollisiin rutiineihin. Niin pitkään kun kumpikaan ei sanonut sitä ääneen, sitä ei ollut olemassa. Tai niin he ainakin uskottelivat toisilleen.

"Hyvää yötä," Alecto kuiskasi samalla kun käänsi kylkeä. Hän ummisti silmänsä ja kuunteli hetken aikaa veljensä rauhallista hengitystä. Hän tunsi Amycuksen käden kiertyvän hänen vyötärölleen, mutta ei liikkunut laisinkaan, ei sanonut sanaakaan. Amycus liikutti sormiaan pehmeästi hänen ihoaan vastan ja Alecto vain makasi paikallaan vastaamatta kosketukseen lainkaan.

Hän ei pelännyt veljeään, eikä hän inhonnut tätä vaikka tiesi mitä Amycus tahtoi. Amycus suojeli Alectoa itseltään niin kovasti, että hän näki selvästi sen, kuinka kivuliasta se Amycukselle oli. Mies veti hänet lähemmäksi itseään ja normaalisti Alecto olisi vain painautunut vasten veljensä lämmintä rintakehää ja nukahtanut rauhallisesti, mutta tänään hän oli varuillaan. Amycus nosti kätensä pois Alecton ympäriltä. "Onko jonkin vialla?" Mies kysyi hiljaa, selvästi huomattuaan sen kuinka elottomalta hän vaikutti. Amycuksen ääni oli täynnä huolta ja pelkoa. Alecto vapisi, kun veti keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa. Sitten hän painautui vasten veljeään kuten aina ennenkin ja Amycuksen käsi palasi paikoilleen. Pian viileät sormet piirtelivät kuvioita hänen alavatsaansa ja Alecto jännittyi jälleen.

Alecto pyöritteli tilannetta päässään ja mietti mikä tänään olisi ollut niin erilaista, että hän ei kyennyt olemaan täysin rento. Oli Amycus ollut ennenkin humalassa ja vaikka hän oli joka kerta pelännyt, että miehen itsehillintä pettäisi, se ei ollut koskaan niin tehnyt. Kuin kumoten sen väitteen, jonka hänen mielensä oli juuri tehnyt, Amycuksen käsi liikkui hieman alemmaksi ja Alecto jännittyi entistä enemmän. Jälleen hän makasi vain paikoillaan osaamatta tehdä mitään muuta. Lopulta hän laski oman kätensä Amycuksen päälle pysäyttäen sen liikkeen, mutta hän ei nostanut sitä irti itsestään.

Hän oli monesti miettinyt sitä, mitä tapahtuisi jos Amycus joskus päättäisi ottaa haluamansa. Alecto tiesi, että hänen veljensä ei koskaan satuttaisi häntä tai pakottaisi häntä mihinkään, mutta hän myös tiesi, että jos Amycus kerrankin rikkoisi hiljaisuuden, niin Alecton olisi pakko tehdä jonkinlainen päätös. Ja hän tiesi kuinka paljon se satuttaisi Amycusta, jos Alecto kieltäytyisi. Hän tiesi kuinka syvän itseinhon valtaan mies joutuisi, hän tiesi, että Amycus ei koskaan antaisi itselleen anteeksi sitä, että oli satuttanut sisartaan ehdottamalla jotain niin kieroutunutta. Hitaasti Alecto rentoutui ja hän nosti oman kätensä pois Amycuksen käden päältä.

Alecto kääntyi ympäri ja kietoi omat kätensä Amycuksen ympärille. Alecto silitti veljensä olkapäätä samalla kun Amycus juoksutti kättään pitkin hänen kylkeään. Kun Amycus kumartui suutelemaan häntä, hän ei vastustellut. Hän rakasti veljeään ja olisi valmis tekemään mitä tahansa tämän puolesta. Alecto ei kestäisi sitä tuskaa, jonka voisi aiheuttaa. Hän rakasti veljeään liikaa sanoakseen ei.


End file.
